Fin McCloud/gallery
Assorted Images not yet organized by episode. Fin.jpg|Fin in the Penthouse Fin Surf 0030 copy.png 981914_com_stoked.jpg|Fin and Reef pose with Reef's board. Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg|Fin and Reef come close to Kissing. Fin Surf 0030 copy.png Fin and her doll.jpg|Fin's Reef doll Fin and reef.jpg|Reef and Fin hugging. Fin and Lo.jpg|Fin and Lo at the movies. ReefxFin-1-.png 261471_1246501816694_160.jpg|Fin Screenshot.png|Reef using Fin as shield to protect himself against the 'Vampires' Screenshot-1.png|Reef grabs Fin's hand and runs from the 'Vampires' Screenshot-3.png|Fin slaps Reef for overreacting, and he admits he deserved it. Reef flowers.png|Reef gives Fin flowers for helping him and Broseph Finflowers.png|At first she didn't want them... Finaccepts.png|but in the end she accepts them Fin sleeping.jpg|Fin fast asleep in her bed. Fin_snatched_from_bed.jpg|Getting snatched from her bed by the groms. vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h38m41s165.png|Baha under water vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h11m20s208.png|Expecting a blizzard, Fin? Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png|An injured Fin tries to choke Reef. Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m36s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png Carru.png ReeFin - good grief.jpg|What they lookin' at? Fin eavesdrops.jpg|Eavesdropping on Reef and Bummer. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m32s8.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m48s49.png vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h22m44s12.png|PURPLE NURPLE vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h16m03s31.png| vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m47s103.png|Fin hitting her head on her surfboard while she's doing the Grom initiation vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h26m59s188.png|Fin cleaning a room. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m14s57.png|Fin undressing in front of Sandy Beaches A.K.A Reef Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h36m20s157.png|Fin about to eat worms. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h43m28s91.png|Spray paint fight! Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h05m23s67.png|Winning the Battle of the Betties. Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m54s180.jpg Finreef.jpg|Fin teasing Reef. R.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h29m23s226.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h05m59s192.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h06m18s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m09s146.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m03s77.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m36s63.png chatIcon_fin.jpg Le_Freak.jpg|Fin performs "Le Freak". Fin tries a Beaver Butt.jpg|Fin tasting a Beaver Butt. Knit.png Fin Tries to Hit a Ball.png Season 1 Episode 1 Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0026.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0028.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0029.jpg S1 E1 Fin says "Oh, my gosh. I think that's my bus!".png S1 E1 Reef, Fin and Emma's reaction when they see their bus.png S1 E1 A crowd gathers.png S1 E1 Fin readies herself to take some photos using her phone.png S1 E1 Fin grabs her stuff to take some pictures of the whale bus saying "The lamest tour bus just pulled up".png S1 E1 Fin tells her sister "Hold on - you have to see this".png Stoked S1 DVD cover.jpg S1 E1 The Tourist picks up and continues to eat his ice cream.png S1 E1 A tourist drops his ice cream.png S1 E1 Fin tells her sister "Thanks. And until then, I get paid to hang at a beach and give surf lessons to some cheesy tourists".png S1 E1 Fin's sister tells her "You're gonna dominate!".png S1 E1 Fin tells her sister "OK - Gromfest starts in 12 weeks and three days, and I am so going to make it".png S1 E1 Fin says "Did you get those? It's totally going off.".png S1 E1 Fin sends the photos of Ripper to her sister.png S1 E1 Fin takes some photos of Ripper.png S1 E1 Reef talks to his friend on the phone, tells him "Whoa, dude! I'm here! I'm here!".png S1 E1 Emma and Fin laugh at Reef, Fin tells him "That's not rain".png S1 E1 Reef says "Oh, man! I am so stoked - so stoked! Woo-hoo!".png S1 E1 Fin asks the Kahuna "Is it as epic as they say it is?".png S1 E1 Reef tells the Kahuna "Definitely!".png S1 E1 The Kahuna tells them "so any time you need to get to town, just look for me - just look for The Kahuna".png S1 E1 The Kahuna introduces himself "What's up, summer staff? I'm The Kahuna. I drive the shuttle for the hotel,".png S1 E1 Fin says "Yeah - it stinks. It's all fake".png S1 E1 Fin tells Johnny "Hey. I'm Fin, and that's Reef".png S1 E1 Fin says "I'm gonna check the surf report".png S1 E1 Reef says "Oh, man! I like this place already!".png S1 E1 Broseph tells them "Well, that's from the party last night. It was so sick!".png S1 E1 The Kahuna asks them "So...you groms here for the surf?".png S1 E1 They see the outside of the hotel.png S1 E1 Martha tells them "We haven't gotten to the outside yet".png S1 E1 Emma says "For a fancy hotel, it's not very clean".png S1 E1 Fin says "OK, that is so Fancy Feast".png S1 E1 Fin says "Oh...my...gosh" as she sees what the hotel looks like on the inside.png S1 E1 They step into the hotel lobby.png S1 E1 Fin and Emma walk into the lobby of the hotel.png S1 E1 Fin asks Broseph "Rough night?", he says "No doubt".png S1 E1 Broseph says "Girls that I don't know, wassup!".png S1 E1 Broseph looks at Fin and Emma.png S1 E1 Bummer says "Yeah, yeah. No time for details. Follow me. You, too. I need every hand I can get", Johnny tells Bummer "Yes, sir".png S1 E1 Emma tells Bummer "We just got here. I'm Emma-".png S1 E1 Bummer tells them "Then why are you standing in the lobby?".png S1 E1 Fin tells Bummer "We're the new summer staff".png S1 E1 Bummer greets Fin, Emma and Reef "Welcome, hi! Just checking in, I see. Excellent".png S1 E1 Emma asks Fin "What's a "kook?"", Fin tells her "Like a tourist, or a wannabe".png S1 E1 Fin says "What a bunch of kooks".png S1 E1 Fin joins the rest of them in walking to the Staff House.png S1 E1 Fin says "At least it has beach access".png S1 E1 Fin sighs over the state of the Staff House.png S1 E1 Broseph says "And couches...sweet!".png S1 E1 Reef says "Hey! A TV on the porch - cool!".png S1 E1 Emma says "Really? That's it?", Fin says "It's kind of a dump".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Fin "Home, sweet home for the summer".png S1 E1 Fin asks Johnny "This is what?".png S1 E1 Johnny says "OK, guys, this is it".png S1 E1 Broseph, Emma and Johnny look at Reef.png S1 E1 Fin tips over the bucket, causing the water to spill onto Reef.png S1 E1 Fin gets an idea to get Reef back.png S1 E1 Fin glares at Reef.png S1 E1 Reef wets Fin with his cloth.png S1 E1 Johnny introduces Reef, Emma and Fin to Lance and Ripper "This is "No Pants" Lance, and...".png S1 E1 Fin screams when she sees the cockroaches climb up her leg.png S1 E1 Fin sees the cockroaches.png S1 E1 Fin says "OK...it's OK. I'm not here for the job, or the room. I'm here for the waves".png S1 E1 Fin replies to the message "No waves yet. So far, it sucks".png S1 E1 Fin reads a message she received "How's it going so far? Catch any waves yet?".png S1 E1 Fin says "Eww! Ah, so sick!".png S1 E1 Fin sees some old food.png S1 E1 Fin sees the room she is staying in.png Episode 2 Exaltaţii ep 2 018 0001.jpg|"Do it and you lose it!" Episode 5 Exaltaţii ep 5 013_0001.jpg|"That was awesome." Episode 7 S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Thanks, Emma. Your lessons are always on the house".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "OK, OK. I can teach surfing too".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "Exactly. Hence...".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "There's nothing that guy can do that I can't".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Yeah, in his dreams!" (about Reef being a better surfer).png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "You're a natural!".png S1 E7 Fin is concerned about drowning a guest "What if I drown a guest?!".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "You taught me how to nose ride today.", Fin tells Emma "That's different. You're no pressure.".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I taught my little brother to ride a bike. He's the only one in Grade Six with a limp!".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I can't teach!".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Nope. I'm the new surf instructor.".png S1 E7 Fin hangs up her uniform, Emma thinks Fin was fired.png S1 E7 Fin asks him if he is "OK down there".png S1 E7 Fin says "Oh, boy. OK! That was good" when the big guy falls on top of the other guest.png S1 E7 The big students board sinks bellow the surface of the sand.png S1 E7 Fin gets them to practice standing on their surf boards.png S1 E7 Fin welcomes them to their first surf lesson.png S1 E7 Fin says "Whoa. Big class".png S1 E7 Fin starts her first surf lesson.png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "That's because you suck and I rule".png S1 E7 Fin gloats "Who's the teacher? Come on!".png S1 E7 Bummer gives Fin her evaluations and tells her "Not bad".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "Not so far. Actually, it's been really fun".png S1 E7 Fin pushes them away, telling them to paddle.png S1 E7 Fin says "Reef was right. Teaching kooks and tourists is pretty bleak. I'll just go back to housekeeping".png S1 E7 Fin tells Bummer "No, you don't. I quit".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "Come on! It's just a little pain! You're a sick surfer, OK?".png S1 E7 Fin asks Reef "Is that my board?".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef housekeeping is "not that bad. I get free movies, tonnes of free grindage from the minibars".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "I was on the water yesterday".png S1 E7 Fin says "Reef was right. Teaching kooks and tourists is pretty bleak. I'll just go back to housekeeping".png Episode 8 S1 E8 Fin tells Reef again "No, you paddle parallel. If you actually ever read one of the articles in Stoked instead of just checking out the bikini babes, you'd know that".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Hey, I think we drifted".png S1 E8 Fin notices the shore is far away.png S1 E8 Fin plays Reef at his own game.png S1 E8 Fin is not impressed.png S1 E8 Fin holds her breath.png S1 E8 Fin doesn't believe Reef "Yeah, right".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef " if you're gonna surf the big waves, you have to have killer lungs. You can get pinned under there for a long time".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "What are you even talking about".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Outland isn't a word, Einstein".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "How do you know it'll take us inland?".png S1 E8 Fin sees Land "Hey, get up! Land!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You weren't going to win Gromfest anyway".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You're the one who had to surf the outer reef".png S1 E8 Fin blames Reef "This is all your fault".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef again "No, you paddle parallel. If you actually ever read one of the articles in Stoked instead of just checking out the bikini babes, you'd know that".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Hey, I think we drifted".png S1 E8 Fin notices the shore is far away.png S1 E8 Fin tells Fin "We could be here for a while. We might have to provide for ourselves".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "I'm serious, OK? No-one knows we're here. We may never make it back".png S1 E8 Fin laughs at Reef and tells him "OK".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "OK, tell you what, you admit now that girls are better at everything and you can share my meal".png S1 E8 Fin hangs her fish up.png S1 E8 Fin walks past Reef, tells him "Nice catch, Captain Ahab".png S1 E8 Fin watches Reef as the wind starts to blow.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Your call".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Never!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You admit I'm a better surfer. And agree to do my laundry for the rest of the summer".png S1 E8 Fin teases Reef with her food.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Half of this could be yours".png S1 E8 Fin says "I cannot believe I am asking you to do this".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "No, no, no, OK. Please".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "What?! No way. That can't be".png S1 E8 Something stings Fin on the foot.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Thanks".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "For real?", Reef tells her "Yeah".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "If you do I'll just deny it and... I mean it! Never!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "OK, you can never tell anyone you just did that".png Episode 11 S1 E11 Fin and Lo look for Snack Shack.png S1 E11 Fin says "She must have really messed up?".png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "what - lost your beige, iridescent lipstick?".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Fin! 9-1-1 emergency".png S1 E11 Fin must be able to tell something is up with Reef and Johnny.png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "Oh. Who else do you know has an epic mansion made of sand?".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "You guys coming?".png S1 E11 Ripper tells them Brosephs "buddy has a cousin who hooked him up, mate".png S1 E11 They tell each other things they heard Club Bro had Ripper-"I hear it's got a 92-inch plasma", Fin-"An an indoor volleyball court", Ripper-"A sound system that'll kill birds and small animals".png S1 E11 Ripper, Lance and Fin head off to Club Bro..png S1 E11 Fin and Lo make it to the entrance as Lance drives off. Lo says "Stop that... ..golf cart!".png S1 E11 Lo says "This might take a while".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo open Bummers office door.png S1 E11 Fin says "Go Johnny Front Desk".png S1 E11 Johnny turns off Bummers Security System.png Baumers Securiy System.png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "You'd need the biggest IT geek in the world".png S1 E11 Fin says "Good luck getting by that security system".png S1 E11 Lo says out of breath " Stop that... ..pirate!".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo catch up to Kelly as she takes off.png S1 E11 Fin says nervously "Housekeeping".png S1 E11 Bummer interrupts them "Ahem!".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "We've found the form!".png S1 E11 Fin says "Goodbye, three - hello, eight".png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "Just fixing a couple of my scores".png S1 E11 Fin changes the score on the form.png S1 E11 Fin looks at one of the forms.png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Hurry! Bummer could walk in here at any second".png S1 E11 Lo and Fin search through the forms.png S1 E11 Lo says "This might take a while".png S1 E11 Fin says "Go Johnny Front Desk".png S1 E11 Johnny turns off Bummers Security System.png Episode 14 S1 E14 Reef interrupts saying "Kianu Kole".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole begins to introduce himself to Fin and Emma "Nice to meet you. I'm Kia...".png S1 E14 Fin says "I've seen better on Pets That Surf".png S1 E14 Emma says "Whoa! Reef and Broseph are really lighting it up".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu Kole "Lates, K".png S1 E14 Reef says "That is a poster!".png S1 E14 Fin takes the photo 'Say "cheesy"'.png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Emma tells them "Time's up, guys. We'll be late for Bummer's morning psych-up".png S1 E14 Fin says "And we are so embarrassed for him".png S1 E14 Emma asks Fin "Really?".png S1 E14 Fin tells Emma "See that? Kianu was totally into you".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole waves as they leave.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Lo, Emma and Fin laugh at Reefs mocking of Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Fin says "Yes, totally getting 100 phones for this from Funniest Phone Videos".png S1 E14 Fin records Wipeout getting stung.png S1 E14 Wipeout yells out "I've been stung! Ow!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine. Let's move, people!".png S1 E14 Emma asks Bummer if Wipeout is OK.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Wipeout, morning cheer! Go!".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Oh, but you are wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Nice try, layabouts. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Slack-off time! Strike-free zone."".png S1 E14 Fin tells Bummer "Or a month".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Mr Ridgemount, Kelly and myself are going to Toronto for the weekend for a hotel management conference".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Lo, Emma and Fin laugh at Reefs mocking of Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Fin and Rosie start a pillow fight.png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Ha! Wanted to do that for weeks!".png S1 E14 Rosie throws the pillow at Fin.png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Well, in that case...".png S1 E14 Fin tells Rosie "our job is to have fun!".png S1 E14 Fin tells Rosie "Not anymore. Now that Johnny's in charge,!".png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Tough luck! Cleaning's our job".png S1 E14 Fin says "So not cleaning this".png S1 E14 Fin says "Ahh! I swear something just winked at me".png S1 E14 Fin quickly evacuates the bathroom.png S1 E14 Fin sees something in the toilet bowl.png S1 E14 Fin looks into the toilet bowl.png S1 E14 Fin goes to clean the toilet.png S1 E14 They walk away cheering.png S1 E14 They laugh after Fin finishes talking.png S1 E14 Fin says "I'd say pretty good".png S1 E14 Johnny says "the guests are all having fun,".png S1 E14 Johnny says "'cause if you're having fun,".png S1 E14 they all chant "Fun boss! Fun boss! Fun boss!".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Johnny, what's up, man? We thought you were gonna be the fun boss".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Whoa! Math class flashback".png S1 E14 They are not as excited after Johnny tells them they still have to do work.png S1 E14 They continue to cheer.png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "OK, guys, as acting manager,".png Episode 15 S1 E15 Emma and Fin shriek as they leave the change rooms.png S1 E15 Fin says "Not unless we want to be in the middle of a Stone-Lo sandwich".png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Fin says "Duh! Obviously, he wanted it to be a romantic surprise, right, Lo?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin jump up and down, Emma asks Lo "Oh, why didn't you tell us he was coming?".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 They all say "Awwww!" to Lo.png S1 E15 The others stare at Broseph.png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Is he a killer surfer?", Broseph asks Lo "Is he a good kisser?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "What's he like? Is he romantic like his songs?".png S1 E15 Lo says "So, you've heard of him?", Fin says "Seriously, you and Stone Seabreeze?".png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "The Stone Seabreeze?".png S1 E15 Lo tells them who her guy is "Sure. Stone Seabreeze".png S1 E15 Fin says "an octopus with fingers".png S1 E15 Fin tells them "My last boyfriend was all touchy-feely,".png S1 E15 Fin beats up Reef.png S1 E15 Fin cracks her knuckles.png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "Well, You just look pretty, follow my lead and try not wipe out and make us eat chum. Dig?".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "I get it - too thrilled to speak. Not every day such a buff dude lets you join his crew".png S1 E15 Fin's reaction to Reef offering her a place on his surf crew.png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "I know you're not much of a surfer on account of your girl parts,".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin shriek as they leave the change rooms.png S1 E15 Fin says "Not unless we want to be in the middle of a Stone-Lo sandwich".png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Fin says "Duh! Obviously, he wanted it to be a romantic surprise, right, Lo?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin jump up and down, Emma asks Lo "Oh, why didn't you tell us he was coming?".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 They all say "Awwww!" to Lo.png S1 E15 Fin eats some popcorn.png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "We want to know everything".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin of her date with Stone. "You won't believe the awesome date I just had".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin get really excited.png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Did he sing to you?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin both say "Awww!".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin "Isn't that sweet?".png S1 E15 Fin and Emma high-five.png S1 E15 Fin says "Well, not this time. I say we teach that player a lesson".png S1 E15 Emma says "Argh! Rock stars think they can do whatever they want".png S1 E15 Fin says "Argh! Can you believe that pig?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "For you, anything".png S1 E15 Lo tells Fin "No".png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Not even chocolate?".png S1 E15 Lo says "No. Nothing can mend my...broken heart".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Oh sweetie, is there anything we can do?".png S1 E15 Lo continues to weep.png S1 E15 Emma adds "And the commitment necklace".png S1 E15 Fin adds "And the singing".png S1 E15 Lo says "After we had such a romantic date?".png S1 E15 Fin tells Emma "Oh, So you had an octopus-handed boyfriend once too, huh?".png S1 E15 Emma flips Fin.png S1 E15 Lo wakes up.png S1 E15 Fin covers Emma's mouth after Emma says "I have to...".png S1 E15 Fin tries to stop Emma telling Lo "No, Emma Lo is like a china doll, OK? Fragile. And very expensive".png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "Well, if you won't tell her, I will".png S1 E15 Fin tells Emma "Have you never heard the saying, "Shoot the messenger"?".png S1 E15 Fin tells Emma "No way!".png S1 E15 Emma tells Fin "Stone Seabreeze is a stone-cold cheater. We have to tell Lo.".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin get really excited.png S1 E15 Bummer yells "STRIKE!".png S1 E15 Bummer talks to the crowd "So sorry for the delay. Ha-ha. The show will resume very shortly".png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo quickly leave the stage when they see Bummer arrive.png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo hug Stone.png S1 E15 Fin joins Emma, Lo and Stone on stage.png S1 E15 Fin ties up the rope to the bucket of fish guts.png S1 E15 Fin and Emma agree to Stones terms. Fin says "OK", Emma says "Group hug".png S1 E15 Stone says "Whoa! These two have been ruining my life because they thought we were dating?".png S1 E15 Lo tells them "He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't even know me. I made it all up".png S1 E15 Fin tells Stone "Nice try, player. No-one cheats on our BFF".png S1 E15 Emma adds "Yeah! Who gives a girl a commitment necklace and then cheats on her?".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Move! He's getting what he deserves".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Don't worry, we are going to make him pay".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "You're blind to his evil ways".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "Lo, you're in too deep with this bum".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma and Fin "You guys have to stop this! Stone is innocent".png S1 E15 Emma says "Let's see how well he sings with a mouthful of chum".png S1 E15 Fin says "So, as soon as he starts singing, we fish head him".png Scared Groms.jpg No Defeat.jpg S1 E15 Stone continues to run around "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!".png S1 E15 Emma says "No-one messes with the Sunset Beach girls".png S1 E15 Fin adds after Lo has left "After tonight".png Episode 16 S1 E16 Fin bangs on the door yelling "Help! Help!".png S1 E16 Fin looks at Reef angrily.png S1 E16 Fin tries to push the door open, "Now we're stuck in here".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Smooth move, surf wax".png S1 E16 Lo pushes Reef and Fin out of the way, "Look out!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Ew! Pass!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Spend the night with me in the haunted honeymoon suite!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "OK, chiquita. Prove it, then".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Every ghostly encounter has some rational explanation".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Anyway, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "That's just an old man, doofus. And didn't you teach him surfing?".png S1 E16 Lo asks Reef "How come you want to get in there? I thought you were afraid of ghosts".png S1 E16 Fin and Reef play with the Frisbee. Reef asks Broseph "Broseph, what's the hold-up?".png S1 E16 Fin says "Oh, this is going to be a long night".png S1 E16 Reef laughs as Fin holds him.png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Am not!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Am too!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Hey! I am not a chowderhead!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "All the VIP suites have them, chowderhead".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "It's a vibrating bed".png S1 E16 Fin asks Reef "What?", Reef tells Fin "The bed! It's possessed!".png S1 E16 Fin sighs and goes to see what is wrong with Reef.png S1 E16 Fin, Lo and Broseph hear Reef scream.png S1 E16 Lo places her phone on the table.png S1 E16 Lo has an idea.png S1 E16 Fin says "Man! There must be some way out of here".png S1 E16 Fin tries to find a way out of Room 1313.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Jerk!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Reef! Ugh! Put me down, now!".png S1 E16 Reef carries Fin away from the ghost 2.png S1 E16 Reef grabs Fin.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "No! Not until I get some answers!".png S1 E16 Fin adds "And ew!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Never!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Fin, Will you please just admit an angry ghost is out for revenge and we're all gonna die, so why don't we just make out?".png S1 E16 Fin says "It's some kind of trick or a figment of the imagination".png S1 E16 Reef, Fin and Lo wait for Broseph to open the door.png Season 2 Episode 21 Lying to Mr Ridgemount.png Episode 26 S2 E26 Fin hits Reef with the trophy - for saying she had a big butt.png|Fin Thanks Reef by hitting him on the head with her trophy S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|Yes! Yes! Yes! They Kissed! Whoooooo! Category:Galleries